DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): The past decade has seen substantial advances in our understanding of neuronal mechanisms and the pathophysiology of epilepsy. In addition, anticonvulsant (AEDs) with different mechanisms of action both from each other and from currently available AEDs have become available. Simultaneously, advances in neurodiagnostic techniques with the potential for more accurate localization of epileptic foci, as well as in vivo receptor labelling via functional neuroimaging have extended our ability to define more completely a patient's epilepsy. In order to most fully take advantage of these multiple advances in neuroscience, a conference has been organized with a faculty of distinguished basic and clinical neuroscientists working in the area of epilepsy. The intent of this conference is primarily to explore the concept of rational polypharmacy as an alternative to current pharmacologic treatment for epilepsy (which consists of either monotherapy or irrational polypharmacy). The conference is structured to employ small group interactions with relatively little time spent in plenary sessions, recognizing that the state of this concept requires definitions, the framing of questions, and the establishment of research directions, more so than simple dissemination of existing information. Although the conference is focused on epilepsy, experience in the area of polypharmacy will be sought from other disciplines such as neuroimmunology and psychiatry, in the hope that cross- fertilization will open new directions for investigation. New techniques in informatics will be explored and the understanding that epilepsy is a non-linear rather than a linear condition emphasized. Unlike many conferences, the cost/benefit of this approach will be considered. Conference findings will be published as a Supplement to Epilepsy Research.